Vanessa
Vanessa, labeled The Spoiled Brat and later The Fashioniesta, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. She was a contestant and primary antagonist in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. She didn't return for Total Drama World Tour Do Over, Total Drama All Stars Do Over or Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over. She is returning in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a a member of the Beauty Queens alongside her travel partner, Anne Maria. Vanessasquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg KillerGrips.jpg Biography Ever since Vanessa received her first cell phone at three months old, destiny foretold that a spoiled brat was born. Vanessa comes from a long line of only childs. She also comes from a long line of fashion designers who are more than thrilled to hook up their sweet "honey baby" with the latest get up. Vanessa has been able to professionally wield a make up brush at age two. Because of the large business her family hails from, her father and mother are always busy. Sadly, too busy for her. When they're around, they shower her with gifts. When they aren't around, (which usually consists of 87% of Vanessa's home life), her families lawyer is taking care of her. While he may be a shark in court, he's Vanessa's fatherly figure. Sadly, he spoils her too. Even more than her parents. He has taught Vanessa everything she would need to know in life, such as flying helicopters, manipulation, and even how to defend herself with nothing but eyeliner and a heel. Vanessa has it all. All except a kind and caring soul. A life of luxury has gotten to the rich brat's head. She has no problem being on camera for Total Drama. She has been on multiple shows such as "Kids in Crowns" and "Mega Nanny" (she scared off the nanny). Overall, Vanessa believes that this show will be cakewalk. After all, everything has been handed to her on a silver platter before, what's gonna be so different about this show? Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Vanessa was a jerk. She arrived on the island and instantly began complaining about her lack of service and wi-fi. She showed clear signs of tech withdrawel in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 and Not So Happy Campers Part 2. She begins bullying Abigail and Beth when she is placed on the Rabid Ducks. Vanessa wants to lead her team, but is clearly not as cooperative as a captain should be, and constantly argues with Jo and Heather. She mocks her teammates in Phobia Factor who become too scared of their fears. Her constant annoyances cause her elimination in that very episode. Shocked at her departure, Vanessa vows to return and destroy everyone, foreshadowing her as the season 2 antagonist. In the TDADO special, Vanessa allies with Anne Maria and Felicity. She hijacks a helicopter and throws out Anne Maria, which angers Felicity. Vanessa ultimately gets caught up in the crash that sends everyone to Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Vanessa immediately kicks the season off by blatantly insulting her fellow cast mates. Leshawna shows more anger than anyone else to Vanessa's tauntings. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, Vanessa manipulates Geoff into liking her, which causes his elimination for being her pet, since the boys had to vote off a boy. Leshawna is voted off for assaulting Vanessa after she threatens her friends. Vanessa is placed on the Killer Grips. She takes advantage of Scott and uses him to sabotage his own team. Her plan is that she can throw Scott under the bus when necessary. She sabotages Felicity in Riot On Set by setting her team's set on fire. Vanessa sabotages Gwen by switching her script with one that made it look like Gwen was still crushing on Trent, who was in a relationship at the time. Vanessa continued to sabotage contestants up to merge. She had to ditch Scott in Full Metal Drama when he rebelled against her. Vanessa's team went into a losing streak after Eva joined the game. Anne Maria became her closest ally. Harold began to befriend Vanessa, slowly making her good before the merge hit. In Dial M For Merger, Vanessa mysteriously dissapears, but is later revealed to have been kidnapped by Heather and Sierra so Heather could take her place and impersonate her, even in disguise. Vanessa was found in Love At First Fight, locked up in a storage house. She was eliminated along with Anne Maria and cast off the show. Vanessa became a model in the TDADO special alongside Lindsay and Anne Maria. She later joined the cast on their mission to overthrow the Total Drama Dirtbags before they bus crashed. Vanessa left the bus and did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Vanessa did not participate in the game, but she did comment as a member of the peanut gallery in the Total Drama Aftermath show. She's a member of the Aftermath's make-up department team along with Anne Maria, Justin, and Katie. She roots for Scott in the finale. In the special, Back To Drama, Anne Maria and Vanessa have both revealed that they've taken Ezekiel under their wing and have helped him vastly improve on his sexist ways. None of the three made it into Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over In the special, Celebrity Manhunt 2: The Call To Drama, it's revealed that between seasons, Vanessa and Anne Maria had worked for Giselle at wonderland sweets, but both left after losing their patience with the owner. The two were going to decline their Don invitations to the Ridonculous Race before Ezekiel revealed to them that he was joining. Wanting to protect him from any further mishaps, since Ezekiel's undergone massive public ridicule and still does, the two sign up after also discovering that Giselle is too, and not wanting her to have Ezekiel for herself, believing her to be a toxic influence. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Vanessa arrived in None Down, Thirty To Go with Anne Maria as her travel partner. In the first challenge, they crossed the Pageants Queens, Sugar and Candace. In The Road To Morocco they encounter them again, and a fully fledged conflict brews between the two teams, who spend a lot of their time fighting one another to get ahead and put the other behind. In French Is An Eiffel Language, Vanessa and Anne Maria get upset with Giselle wanting to be with Ezekiel, since they don't like her. In Brazilian Pain Forest, the two outlast the Pageant Queens in a final run to the Chill Zone and set their sights entirely on Giselle. In Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket, they're held hostage via boomerang by Giselle and reveal that one of her executives from her fashion company, Wonderland Sweets, fired them for being gay. They warn Ezekiel to stay away from her in Hawaii, and in Hello And Dubai Giselle corners them on a scaffold where they ultimately reconcile with her after both teams listen to one another. In New Beijinging, Vanessa and Anne Maria are willing to aid Giselle to win over Ezekiel, but due to their own warnings Ezekiel is unwilling. They're eliminated after being tricked by Heather and Alejandro and go home, saddening Ezekiel further. The two leave to find the Pageant Queens to steal their beautician secrets. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Vanessa has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Vanessa has yet to outrank Dawn, Mike, Jo and Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters, Vanessa has yet to outrank Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Vanessa has competed against, she has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney and Sammy. *Of the second generation of original characters that Vanessa has competed against, she has yet to outrank Randy, Adam, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, she has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia *Vanessa is tied with Mike for being one of the first to be in the bottom two within an elimination in the second season. **Vanessa is the first female to survive the bottom two at an elimination in Total Drama Action Do Over. *Vanessa has caused 6 eliminations, which is also currently the least of all antagonists. **She directly eliminated Leshawna, Felicity, Gwen, Lindsay, and Trent. She indirectly eliminated Geoff. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Rabid Ducks Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:Original Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:TDU Contestants Category:CoGreen's Original Characters Category:TDRRDO Contestants